A Relationship in Fifty Words
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Ephraim and Myrrh's relationship can be described and defined in many different ways. A 50 word theme fic starring MyrrhxEphraim.


Author's Notes

This is a 50 word theme fic! And, of course, I'm tackling it with my OTP, EphraimxMyrrh! I'm not entirely sure of the "official" rules for said theme fic, but this is the way I'm doing it: I'll list a word, and then I'll write a sentence that corresponds with Ephraim, Myrrh, or both of them in relation to the word. It makes sense once you read a few of them. :p I'm not entirely sure if there's an actual word list or not, but if there is, I've never seen it, nor do I know where to find it.

I'll just give a bit of clarification on everything. Some lines will have romance. Some will not. Some really have nothing to do with anything. Some do. And lastly, these are not _necessarily_ in any sort of chronological or determinable order. Some might be linked together, but many are not.

Hopefully people won't be too weirded out by the fact that this might be one of those "rated T for a reason" fics!

* * *

A Relationship in Fifty Words

1\. Feet

Myrrh's feet are quite small in relation to Ephraim's; they just slide out of his shoes like nothing!

2\. Hair

Now that Myrrh has Ephraim to help her, doing her hair every morning has become much easier.

3\. Stables

Myrrh wonders if she'll ever decide to take one of the horses on her own for a ride instead of with her husband...

4\. Blankets

Ephraim probably will never admit it, but the blankets feel a lot warmer when your special someone is cuddling up beside you under them.

5\. Stump

Myrrh loves sitting on tree stumps in the field; it reminds her of home.

6\. Paperwork

Ephraim doesn't mind being king, but his hand sometimes cramps up from all of the paperwork that he has to sign every day.

7\. Loneliness

As the last of her kind, it's only natural that once in a while Myrrh wishes there was another Manakete to converse with.

8\. Advice

Whenever Ephraim needs advice about how to treat Myrrh, the first person he'll always talk to is his sister.

9\. Protector

Sometimes it's debatable whether Ephraim is the one who needs more protection than Myrrh does, due to her dragonic powers.

10\. Envy

Once in a while, Ephraim gets envious that Myrrh can fly and he can't.

11\. Tears

When their first daughter, Fayette, is born, Myrrh cries her very first tears of happiness, something she never expected to do.

12\. Poke

Sometimes, when he wakes up before her, Ephraim jokingly pokes Myrrh's nose to see if she'll react to it.

13\. Queen

Myrrh never expected to be the perfect ruler, but she vows she will do the best as queen as she can so that she doesn't burden her king.

14\. King

When he sees how hard his queen tries to be his complement and partner, it spurs Ephraim to do ever more to be a better king.

15\. Woman

Even though Myrrh has the body of a child, Ephraim slowly begins to see her as a woman, and not as a little girl.

16\. Expectations

When she looks at the family portraits in the castle, especially those depicting Ephraim's parents, Myrrh wonders if she would have fulfilled their expectations as his wife.

17\. Ring

When he searches the merchant's wares, he looks for a violet engagement ring because that's Myrrh's favourite colour.

18\. Weight

Myrrh can't believe how much heavier she is now that she is pregnant.

19\. Instrument

For some reason that she can't explain, Myrrh has a desire to learn how to play the trumpet like some of the castle musicians can.

20\. Paint

There are times that Ephraim needs to clear his head; that's when he goes to Forde's workshop and just stares at his paintings for a few minutes.

21\. Noises

It's rumoured that every night, if you walk by the king and queen's quarters late into the evening, you can hear the two of them fulfilling their roles as husband and wife to each other.

22\. Second

Even though their son, Tarif, is the second-born child, Ephraim and Myrrh love him just as much as they love their first-born daughter.

23\. Friendship

Myrrh is not only Ephraim's wife, but also his best friend.

24\. Time

Myrrh knows that her time together with Ephraim is limited, so she needs to enjoy life together with him while she still can.

25\. Awkward

Ephraim really wishes that Myrrh didn't wait until they were alone in bed to ask what humans do during the wedding night... _on_ their wedding night.

26\. Sunrise

The first time that Ephraim and Myrrh ever hold hands is while they're watching the ocean together during the sunrise.

27\. Sunset

It's during a particular sunset that Myrrh finds out that Forde is secretly painting pictures of herself and Ephraim when they least expect it.

28\. Lap

At some point during each day, Ephraim and Myrrh plan out a small portion of the afternoon to themselves when Myrrh can simply cuddle on Ephraim's lap beside the fireplace.

29\. Tree

During the day, if there's time, Myrrh doesn't hesitate to take a nap under her favourite tree near the castle if she's tired enough.

30\. Permission

Myrrh sometimes wonders whether it is right for a Manakete to marry a human, but she'll always push any doubts she may have out her head whenever she spends time with her human husband and half-human children.

31\. Sick

It's not often Manaketes get sick, but that doesn't stop Ephraim from doing his best to take care of Myrrh the few times she gets ill.

32\. Siblings

Despite both being married, Ephraim and his sister Eirika still take a few hours out of their week to spend time together, just the two of them; the way it used to be many years ago.

33\. Maid

Myrrh still isn't comfortable with the fact that she has a personal maid to cater to her every need if she so wishes.

34\. Short

However, Myrrh understands the usefulness of a personal maid whenever she needs to reach something on a shelf that she's too short to grab.

35\. Games

Ephraim and Myrrh are horrible together when they participate in three-legged races as a team; their mismatched sizes really make it difficult to move together as one!

36\. Bath

A few days after his wedding with Myrrh is the first time that Ephraim's bathed with another girl who wasn't his sister... and the last time that happened was a couple of years ago!

37\. Bed

The king and queen's bed is _way_ too big for Ephraim and Myrrh to share without feeling like they're far away from each other.

38\. Pregnant

Considering the fact that Myrrh has a very small body, it's no wonder that even days before giving birth, the bump on her stomach is barely noticeable.

39\. Opinion

Even though the people of Renais are outraged at the fact that their king married a Manakete, Ephraim refuses to let their viewpoints affect his relationship with Myrrh.

40\. Cravings

During pregnancy, Ephraim finds it slightly disturbing whenever Myrrh occasionally craves dragon meat.

41\. Orphanage

Sometimes, Myrrh visits the local orphanage and gives the children rides in her dragon form to cheer them up.

42\. Life

Even though it's vastly different than what she's used to, Myrrh truly enjoys her life with Ephraim and the rest of her new family.

43\. Coincidence

It is somewhat fitting that Ephraim's father actually met Myrrh's foster father by coincidence many years ago; Ephraim finds this out while reading through his late father's journal.

44\. Wings

In the privacy of the castle, Myrrh isn't afraid to keep her wings out in the open for everyone around her to see.

45\. Bright

The brightness of Renais in comparison to Darkling Woods is still a little difficult for Myrrh to get used to once in a while.

46\. Defense

Just in case Myrrh doesn't have access to her dragonstone for any reason, Ephraim's teaching Myrrh how to use a sword so that she can defend herself if necessary.

47\. Ears

Like all Manakete, Myrrh has the secret weakness of getting abnormal amounts of enjoyment from being massaged behind her ears.

48\. Anniversary

Every year, during their anniversary, Ephraim and Myrrh keep up the tradition of performing their nightly copulation in front of the moon with the help of Myrrh's powerful wings.

49\. Dinner

Despite the busyness of the day, Ephraim and Myrrh will always make sure they can eat dinner together with their kids every evening to promote family unity.

50\. Love

No matter what others may say, the love between Ephraim and Myrrh is not only genuine, but a wonderful gift the two of them will never take for granted as long as they live.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

And we're done! Wow, this was fun to write. Some of these lines are just so happy! I'll bet a few of them might have skeeved a few people out as well, but they needed to be written. I've had line 48 on my mind since I started writing this fic. :D I have to give a big shout-out to Cormag Ravenstaff for helping me come up with some of the words in this list! However, he didn't know what words I would use or what ideas I would have for them, heh heh!

Despite these two being my OTP, I actually used this fic to add a small bit of realism to their relationship, something I've stubbornly never done when talking about these two in certain instances. In particular, line 39 and especially line 24 come to mind in this regard. Do you guys agree?

For followers of mine, you'll notice that I make reference to (or make jokes about) certain facts from a couple of my other fics; in particular, to A Glimmer of Hope, Comfort, Differences, and Sunrise, Sunset. See how many you can spot! And for the especially observant, did anyone notice the very slight nod I gave to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" book series?

This was a nice diversion since I've never done a fic like this before! So now that it's done, it's time to write more A Glimmer of Hope! But I'd like to hear what you guys thought of this fic! What lines caught your interest? Which lines made you laugh? Which lines made you feel emotion? What lines did you personally enjoy reading or can relate to? I'd love to hear your opinions on how this fic went! Just don't guest review please!


End file.
